Out of the Bag
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: "But I just want to let you know, my lady, that you don't have to hide from me." Adrien finally owns up to who he really is. Ladybug/Chatnoir Fluff


AN: Netflix told me I'd like Miraculous. Damn it. Netflix was right. I cant get these two out of my head, and thus this fluffy one shot occurred. Sue me, I didn't mean to fall for this pairing the way I did and yet here we are again...

Music of the Update: "Are We Too Late" by Tom Leeb, "Back in the water" by Haven,

He had been dating this incredible women for 6 months. They had known each other for 6 years, slowly becoming the very best of friends, and eventually lovers when the time was right. And it had been heaven, everything he had ever wanted. The most incredible relationship he'd ever had. All except Ladybug. He dashed that thought. He would not compare the two. His loyalty to Ladybug was different, than his love for this woman. That was his duty, and he would keep it, just as he would keep the love for Marienette burning in his heart and lungs. The woman who he loved, who was currently telling him that she could not explain herself, and withdrawing from him. Adrien had never wanted anything as much as he wanted what was between him and Marienette to succeed.

But he couldn't force her. This had to be on her terms, not his. Adrien had felt safe enough to let down his guard with her, to tell her about his father, and the hurts he'd experienced from never knowing that love. He'd told her about his mother. They'd been to her grave together. She'd leapt over any wall he'd built, slowly lovingly tearing down the bars and gates that kept him from her. And he had never been so grateful, so thankful for a woman like her. She wouldn't run from him, and wouldn't let his own insecurities get the better of him, or come between them.

Over the time spent with her, Adrien had come to realize some significant things about his girlfriend. Marienette was not one to reveal her feelings or her thoughts all the time. It was a defense mechanism for her, something he had yet to truly understand. Adrien had known this about her from the start. But he had hoped she might learn to trust him. That she knew that he was a safe place for her. That she didn't have to protect him, or be afraid to share her real thoughts with him. That he wasn't going to crumble, break, or falter.

Summoning his courage, he strove to break down the barriers, the walls she built around herself, as his hand slid across the top of her back which she'd turned from him.

"Hey" Adrien said softly, gently pulling Marienette close as they lay on the bed in his apartment. "I know you've had to treat your secrets as if they're life and death. I know your secrets protect the ones you love, you've explained that to me, even though I may not fully understand it on the outside looking in." he told her back, since she'd turned from him.

"I dont imagine to know how that feels or the cost to that and how much it weighs on you. I get that you're used to hiding what you think, and feel, and used to having to hide from the ones you love because of it." Adrien told her, nuzzling her neck. 

She leaned her neck towards his mouth, where he spooned her, planting chaste kissed along it, hands carresing her sides. Even when she tried to withdraw from from him, she couldn't help herself, and responded to his touch. He kept his touches to a minimum because he did not want to coerce her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to support her. He wanted to be there for her. He was her boyfriend. He wanted to protect her from whatever was making those tears form in her eyes and causing her to feel like she couldn't confide in him. But he didn't want to force her.

"But I just want to let you know, _my lady_ , that you don't have to _hide_ from me." He told her, green eyes blazing even though his voice broke a little.

Bluebell orbs surprised turned to look into his lightning green eyes, as he cuddled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Your hurts, your disappointments, your fears. I don't know if you know this yet, but I want to be with you. All of you. Whatever that looks like in the future, come what may. My _lady,_ I'm _yours_." He declared fervently green eyes never leaving hers.

 _Those words. He'd said them twice, and the way he said those words as they fell from his lips. He'd said them in the exact same way and with the same sort of reverance and deference as...Those words were the same that...that..._ Marienettes eyes widened.

 _No._

 _Way._

 _There was no earthly way that could possibly be true._

 _Adrien. And Chat Noir?_

 _The same person?_

"I can take it." He continued. "You can tell me anything. And I'll be here for you. I want to know you, the ups and downs and inside outs. I want to know what makes you come alive, what moves you. I just want to be close to you. As close as you will let me be. Please. Help me understand" Adrien told her, trying to find the word to convey just how much Marienette meant to him.

Marienette turned to face him, eyes wide. Was...was he purring?

Green eyes dissected every nuance that crossed her gorgeous face. She'd made some sort of epiphany and he waited patiently for her to tell him exactly what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. She was adorably hiding her mouth in the blankets she cuddled. She repositioned herself, hands threading themselves into her shirt, as those blue eyes gleamed a little brighter, still wide from whatever realization she'd made as those coral lips came into view.

He simply stared at her lovingly, trying to pour into her, just how much she meant to him.

"C-chat _Noir_?" She stammered, suddenly beet red. He could see the freckles in her cheeks particularly when she was embarrased, and truth be told, he loved her just a little bit more for it.

"Cat's out of the bag." He said, and summoned Plagg, transforming before her eyes. Clothes were replaced with taught black leather, his mask and ears on. "Now you know all my secrets, Princess." He told her, green eyes soft, and his golden bell jingled lightly. "I don't want to keep anything from you anymore."

"N-no way." She murmured, awed.

"I _know_." He grinned, and suddenly his sassy super hero personna was out in full swing

"Your handsome model boyfriend, also happens to be an incredibly _powerful_ and talented superhero Chat Noir. This is where I go at night, by the way, and why I've had to cancel so many dates. But this isn't about me." He told her, fanged grin so adorable it was unfair, and almost making her bite her own lip, at giving her such a heated look.

"It's about you." He kissed her forehead again. "I've come clean. Now what's going on in that lovely mind of yours, princess? And how can I help you shoulder the load?" Chat noir asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he smiled.

Marienette looked so vulnerable. She eyed him, baby blues searching deep within his own eyes. That she was still cautious even after he had revealed himself to her was a sign that she was wise beyond her years. Trust was a fragile thing, built over time, delicate, but once proven, stronger than anything. Trust could survive, even when all else felt lost. And he knew she was guarded to protect what she loved most. She'd experienced her own heartaches along the way.

Blue eyes blinked in acknowledgement, and he felt the proud grin split across his face. She must have found whatever she was looking for. With his incredible hearing, he could hear her softly murmur the words "Spots on."

Suddenly the woman before him changed, the red fabric appearing before his eyes, black lady bug spots and costume in place, to the woman he knew so _well,_ had been partnered with already for years.

"Here I am" She said shyly. She swallowed the fear, that threatened to choke the words from her.

"This is my biggest secret." She whispered. "Why I had to cancel so many dates, why Ive disappeared so many times. Why I felt like I had to keep it from you, not knowing that you were exactly who I always needed you to be" She bowed her head, ashamed.

Chat noir gasped, as his eyes widened. "My _lady!_ " He exclaimed, heart jumping inside his chest. Stars collided, fireworks shooting off in his brain. His fingers gently lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eyes. He grabbed her hands in his, the giddy feeling snaking up his legs and coursing through his body like wildfire, igniting his every sense with light and fire. He burned, hot and cold as the sensations that the two woman he desired more than _anything_ in the universe happened to be the same _exact_ person. He could have flown at the moment, so taken was his heart in hers.

"Y-you aren't disappointed, are you?" Marienette whispered, and those words nearly broke Chat Noir in two. Chat Noir began to kiss whatever he could reach, pulling her as close to him as physically possible, drapping his hands around her head as he stroked her back, her hair, hot lips reaching hers.

"Disappointed, love? How could you think such a thing? I'm ecstatic. Elated. The two most important people to me in the world are the same _exact_ girl. I don't have to feel like my loyalties are divided anymore, like I'm somehow betraying one for the other." Chat Noir prattled on, giddy in his love drunk feelings, as they washed over him, welcome and whole.

Marienette took a sharp breathe, feeling warm for many, many reasons as he confessed those words to her. The deep dark weight that had been upon her at having to keep such a secret locked within her, from her family, her friends, her loved ones, finally lifted.

"I dont want to hide from you." She whispered, words so soft that even as Chat Noir he could barely hear them as those black eyelashes kissed creamy peach cheeks.

"You don't have to." Chat Noir told her, tenderly. "Not anymore." He purred, cuddling her closer.


End file.
